Online content can provide people with a variety of information through various media, including web news sites, social media, videos, etc. When confronted with such information, users are left to judge for themselves the credibility of the information or portions of the information. In some cases it can be difficult to determine whether information presented online is from a credible source or is itself accurate. To do so, a user may seek out corroboration from other web sites or sources of information the user finds credible.